The Kira Complexities
by Ink-licious
Summary: L is taking care of Raito after a Doctor diagnoses him. Takes place after the finally of Death Note. Like most people, I suck at summaries. Seme!LxUke!Raito
1. Chapter Exclaimation point

**Title: The Kira Complexities**

**Disclaimer: If I own Death Note, L, Mello, Matt, Light and other main charcters would probably be alive. And It'd have tooonnnsss more Yaoi.**

**SPOLIER ALERT!**

**If you read loads of fanfiction you probably read a bunch of spoliers anyway, but still. I'll follow the storyline as much as I can with changeing the plot of this fic.**

**Anyway, onto my super short chapter! Ink out!**

Ratio was layed out on the infirmary bed, and sitting on the pink chair next to him was an odd-looking man, with dark eyes and hair, contrasting to his pale

ebony skin. Raito woke up, blinking his eyes sleepily. Then he gasped, grasping his heart. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Your dead!" "Please stop shaking Yagami-san." The man replied calmly.

"L?" Raito felt so pale, breaking out in a cold sweat. His voice came out like a whisper, disbelieving.

"Yes. I am alive, Yagami-san." L replied, bouncing slightly in his awkward looking position, his knees curled up to his chest, thumb softly pressed against his

lips.

"But- But how-?" Ratio stammered, his words chokeing in his throat. He was so angry at the way he was showing his surprise, his lack of control in the

situation.

"I'm going to tell you a story Yagami-san." L said, leaning forward. "Please remain silent while I inform you of these things."

Ratio grunted at L. "You are aware that I "died" a while ago." L started.

"Well yes, of course!" Raito exclaimed.

"I asked you to be quiet." L stated. "Sorry, I-"

"You are speaking once again." Ratio twitched, but remained quiet. "When Misa-chan was released, I went into her room to double check she hadn't left

anything. In a black gothic lolita skirt folded up in her closet, I found a small scrap of paper. I picked it up, and was suddenly able to see something." L

paused.

'Rem' Raito thought, his eyes widening slightly.

"I talked to Rem, and she told me many things, Yagami-san. And we devised a plan. She would pretend to write my name in her Death Note, and I would

fake my own death." L continued.

"However, Rem had to fake her death also, and somehow figured a way to make it appear as though she died. She suddenly changed the timing based on

this. I, however, noticing the change in plans, faked my death, and took a special drug to still my body's functions.

Even Watari was not notified of my plan. My heirs came to catch you. Eventually, you were caught. As you ran, Ryuk made to kill you. However, Rem wrote his

name to save you, so that when I awoke, I would protect Misa-chan. The strain from your other injures sustained in the capturing of yourself caused a heart

attack anyway. Fortunately, I had awoke a few hours before, and got to you in time to save your life." L paused, looking at Raito.

Ratio looked shocked, and angry. But mostly confused.

He suddenly smriked, as Kira.

"But why would L, the great detective of Justice, save Kira?" He taunted.

L looked at him, his face empty. "I was saving Ratio-san. You shall understand when we talk to your doctor later." L almost smiled.

"Not everything is as it seems, Yagami-san."

L hunched over as he walked out of the room as a young male nurse came in and pushed a needle into the arm that Kira noticed had a handcuff on it, a

short one, not like the long ones that had bound Ratio and L once.

'He called me Raito-san?' Raito thought as the seditives kicked in.


	2. Chapter At symbol

**Disclaimer- Disclaiming powers, GO!**

**Sorry Raito is so Insane-like. He'll get normaller. Promise...?**

**Thank you for reading! I got a review! Wooo! This chapter's longer! Reward! Kind of...  
><strong>

**I know, I'm so easily amused.**

Ratio woke up the next day, and L was still sitting in the pink chair next to his bed.

"Good Morning Yagami-san." L said, as he leaned down to Ratio's face. "Today we are seeing your doctor."

Ratio leaned back from L's face. "About my injurys?"

L, unphased, didn't back away from Ratio.

"No. Your psycologist."

Ratio sqiunted. "Excuse me?"

L almost smirked. "Your psycologist, Yagami-san. A psycologist is someone who-"

"I know what a psycologist is! OW! DANG IT!" He snarled, as he had shot up and banged his head on L's.

L rubbed his head ruefully. "Please refrain from doing something that will cause potential injury to us both, Yagami-san."

"I didn't mean to-" L sighed and put a hand over Raito's mouth. "It is time to go."

"I'm not crazy!" Raito shouted under L's hand.

"Leave that to the professionals, Raito. And yes, you are."

Raito shouted something. "Yagami-san. Please control yourself. You are acting like a child."

Raito's eyes bludged, and he shoke with anger, before try to cross his arms, but then realising he could not, what with his being handcuffed to the hospital

bed.

L removed his hand.

"Are you prepared Yagami-san?"

"Does it matter?" Raito grumbled, as L unlocked his handcuffs. He swug his legs over the side of the bed, and L re-cuffed him behide his back.

"Not really." L pushed him forward, then grabbed his elbow and started walking him down the white clean hallways of the hospital.

"I'm not crazy." Raito said quietly.

"Sane people don't kill people." L replied, his eyes steadly ahead.

They remained silently walking quickly down the hallway.

It seemed to go on forever, Raito peeking at L.

L stareing reliously ahead.

Finally they rounded a rounded corner, and came upon a wooden door with a silver plaque in the upper center.

'Dr. Rick Davinson' it read in large captial letters.

"We have arrived." L said, reaching out and turning the small brown handle.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Raito muttered.

L yanked him, a little harder than nessiary, into the room.

The inside was brown, with a brown plush chair right before a large brown and black swirled desk.

L sat Raito down on the plush chair, and un-cuffed him, then re-cuffed him to the arm of the chair.

A tall man in a doctors coat and glasses walked in.

He had dark brown hair, which had highlights of gray, and a silver vest on under his open coat. His eyes were green and gray. He smiled at L.

"Yo Mr. Ryuzaki!" He said, walking over and L shoke his hand with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Hello ." L replied.

"Please, call me Rick!"

Raito inwardly cringed at the engeric nature of his doctor.

"Is this Yagami Raito?" Rick turned to Raito, grinning.

"Yes." L confirmed, then walked over to a small bean bag in the corner and "sat" on it.

"Well, aren't you a fun one?" He said, tone light.

"What is your dignosis?" L asked, his thumb running across his bottom lip lightly.

"Always straight to the point, aren't you?" Rick sighed.

Rick crossed over to his desk, and leaned on it, suddenly serious. His glasses slipped down his nose as he began to read from a file he picked up off his desk.

"Well, straight off I'd say you have some morality issues.

Policemen deal with crimnals all the time, and they have probelms comeing from it. However, they are adults, and even some of the said adults can;t handle

it all. However, your father is chief of police and has been using you as help in cases since your primary school days, is that correct?" Rick paused and Raito

nodded.

"So not only have you been subjected to the horrors of crime and the feelings that come with, the pressure, and the impending thoughts that you can't

change the world, that if they;re still here your not safe..." RIck trailed off, almost in thought.

"And you came home to your fathers dealings with it as well.

So, you probably would have grown out of the Justice phase.

You could have gone on to the great things, right things, because your heart was pretty much in the right place.

You probably would have been fine.

However, you were given the Death Note."

Raito went white.

"Yes, I know about the Death Note."

Raito looked at L. "He is to be trusted." he said simply before looking down.

"May I go on?" Rick asked, and Raito nodded numbly.

"Please do." L said.

"Anyways. Most people could not handle the Death Note's power. Not to meation the fact you were 17 and were bored, a very dangerous thing for someone

with your Justice phase and genius."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH WANTING THE WORLD TO BE A BETTER PLACE? WHAT ABOUT PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE DEATH PENALTY?" Raito sudednly shouted, chest

heaving.

"It is very different to beleive in the death pentaly and to kill people. Also, the death pentaly is only for high crimes. You killed people who you knew nothing

about except that they had either commeted a crime or were in your way." L said, biting his thumb rather harshly.

Rick continued as though nothing had happened.

"Giving immence power to a teenager is a horrid idea. The hormonal imbalance in your bodies and mind coupled with the fact that your not experianced

enough..." Rick trailed off again, crossing his ankle over his knee, sitting on his desk.

"Having no one close to you doesn't help either. Again, teenger. You distance yourself from your family. And as a genius, you feel no one is worth of being

your friend.

Back to the Death Note. After time, the power got to your head. You beleived you would be God. Were. Actually, Are.

And you got scared. You started killing lesser crimanals. You killed innocents in your way. No matter your flawed logic in your planning process-"

"L already informs me I would have to kill myself, and that I would die anyway eventually." Raito interupted again.

"Please silenace yourself Yagami-san." L said.

"I apoligize." Raito said quietly.

Rick looked back and forth at them, then spoke again, looking at his file.

"You became too sperate people. Kira, the evil crazy killer. Raito, the kind and bored misunderstood person."

L looked up. "Can you cure him?"

Rick smiled. "Simply take away his Death Note and then some therapy and he should be fine!"

Raito suddenly jumped up, his chair coming up with him, then yanking him down by the chair.

"No!"

"Mr. Yagami, please-"

"No, you can't! I need to know! I won't remember! I need to kill them! I will continue! I! AM! KIRA!" He shouted, yanking up the chair.

It pulled on his wrist and he grabbed at it, hissing.

Rick pushed a button, and a nurse came in and injected another sedative. "Dang it, Why?" Raito yelled as the nurse pushed the sharp needle into his skin.

He saw the room shift, and the last distorted thing he remebered was L getting up and walking over to Rick.

"Thank you Davinson-sensei." L's voice was warped.

"Call me Rick, remember?"

The Voices faded away.


	3. Chapter Number

**Primary pairing: LxLight (L is seme. SO that makes Light Uke. heh.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to do this with every Chapter? ****Wah!**

**Thank you for reviewing again! I'm sorry about the enter thingy, my document thing I write on doesn't have double space and it's easier to read if it's double-spaced. I'm getting a new formatt-y thing before I post the next chapter. I'll do better next time. *sweatdrop***

**Please please please review! Hey guess what? More Reviews, better Yaoi! because that's coming up. **

Raito woke up in a new room, with blue strips all along the wall. "That is really irrating to the eye." he muutered, still grumpy about being sedated twice.

"Kira percentage up- oh." L said, realising he had, in fact, confirmed already that Raito was Kira.

"Guess that annoying little comeback is done with." Raito smirked. "Then I shall have to find another one." L replied evenly. Raito shuddered at the thought

of yet another annoying little phrase. "Please don't." He said.

"Ah, but now I must. I don't negoshiate with terroists."

Raito sat up. "I'm not a terriost L!"

L looked him in the eye. "Then give up the Death Note. Revoke your ownership." "Never." Raito growled.

L sighed. "Then we will have to wait. I'd rather you gave it up of your own free will but..."

Raito began to hate that rule stateing that after a number of days the Death Note ownership is automatically revoked, if said owner does not have said

book.

"What if I have a little piece of it?" He bluffed.

"You wouldn't have talked about it if you had. Besides, we striped you and searched your choles, then X-rayed you with state-of-the-art equipment when

you arrived." L played with the bright red arm of the chair, no longer looking at Raito.

"Damn it L, why do you always have it figured out?" Raito said, shakeing.

"Because I'm a genius. And sane." L replied, leaning forward once more.

"So am I! And you are NOT sane. Your completely Insane."

Raito said loudly.

"I'm more sane than Kira-chan." L said angerily.

Raito was quiet again.

L shifted his weight awkwardly.

"I'd rather you gave it up yourself. It'd be better for your recovery if-"

"I'm not going to recover L! I am who I am! You hate me! You hate Kira! I don't understand why your doing this to me! Just kill me, L, if that's what you want.

Is this about the law? Screw that law, you say I already have! Who is makeing you do this?" Raito shouted.

"No one's makeing me do this Kira-chan. Soon, you will be gone. This isn't about the law, it's about Raito. You will give up the Note, or I'll do it for you. You

have two days." L said, visably shaking also.

L stood up and left, sholders hunched.

AS he turned the doorknob he mumbled something, and then left into the busy white hallway.

Raito leaned back violently into his pillow, panting.

_'Two days. Two. Days. How am I going to get out of this one? Maybe It'll be okay...Or not! How can L think he can beat ME? I AM KIRA. I am the God of the _

_new world! I am...invinsable! I am unstoppable!'_ Raito thought quickly, he eyes darting about the room. But a tiny voice in the back of his mind was

whispering to him.

_'Maybe it'd be better to just give up the Note. For L. For us. We don't like it anymore. Killing is wrong.'_

Raito jerked his head.

_'Nonsense, L is the enemy. L is to be killed. For real this time._ _We do like it. Killing is wrong, but we are different!'_

Raito smirked, intil the voice spoke again.

_'Are we? Above the law, L would say? You didn't always hate L. He could be your best friend, he could be your-'_

Raito suddenly shouted. "NO! I HATE HIM! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The little voice grew quiet.

Raito rolled unto his side, arms wrapped around his sides.

_'When He left...Did he say "I love you, Raito-san"?_

_No, that's nonesense. But then what did he say? Will I remember anything two days from now? I need my memories. I need to remember everything..._

_Why? Why am I thinking these thoughts? They sound like the thoughts during the huffcuffed time..._

_I was angry then though! My thoughts were similar! I'm not two people...am I?_

_..._

_..._

_...I love you too, L._

_No I don't! I hate you for makeing me think these things!'_

Raito heard the nurse put the food on the small yellow table next to him.

He didn't care.


	4. Chapter Doller Sign

**Hey there! I'm sorry about my absence ::sweatdrops:: I was working! In March I'm getting Word, so soon! Ryuk will be in the next chapter! Woop! excitment! Ever review is more muse! Oh, that was lame.**

* * *

><p>Raito was sitting up in the hospital bed this time. He didn't look up as the door closed. "The nurses say you won't eat." L stated, climbing into the chair.<p>

"And?" Raito said, looking at the wall.

"And your not here for Anorexia Nervosa, Ratio-kun." L sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't care." Raito said, slowly folding his arms over his chest.

"About eating?"

"About anything! Why are doing this to me?"

"You did this to yourself."

"No, I didn't! I did what's right! ...Didn't I?" Raito shook his head hard. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Give up the Death Note." L asked for the umpteenth time, leaned forward slightly. Raito was doubting himself.

"And what will that do? Erase my memory? Tell me, L, what are you going to tell me? When I don't remember, when I ask why in the hell am I in a hospital chained

to this damned bed!"

Raito looked at L, glaring profusely.

"What do you think is going to happen? Do you expect I'll just forget? That I'll just, move on, problem solved? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

Raito suddenly threw the metal sheet containing his lunch on the floor.

"It's better if you give it up." L stated calmly. Raito screwed up his face at him. "Why?"

L shifted, though his face betrayed no emotion.

"'It would be a step forward on the road to recovery.'" L quoted Raito's doctor.

Raito threw himself over on his side. "Whatever." He said, exasperated.

L lurched forward, grabbing his shirt.

"Would you stop acting like a bitchy teenager? Your 24! Grow up! Being bored is not an excuse! I don't care anymore."

L jumped off his, disgusted.

Raito blinked. "L, you- I mean..."

L turned around. "You know what to do here. Do it."

Raito stared at the door. then he looked at the ceiling.

"Boredom is so very dangerous." He whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter Percent

**Disclaimer- ~Ink-a-licious definition making girls go loco! No, but seriously~  
><strong>

**I KNOW I AM SO LATE.  
><strong>

**It just sometimes it feels like no one loves me *tiny violin***

**Anyway, I didn't want to update with the still not having Word thing, but I love you people. Even when you review twice, it brings me joy! Please **

**review, or do something that let's me know! Tell me, what do you think? HM? Oh, I lied about Ryuk. He's in the next one. This time for sure, because **

**this one had a lot more L than I thought it would.**

******I'm rambling again. Well, as long as I'm started, I think L's criminal outlook means that-**

* * *

><p>L stood up and started pacing.<p>

The clock still read 11:58pm. Tick tok goes the clock.

L bit his thumb, gnawing around. 'Two more minutes. 120 seconds.'

L thought about everything he had seen on this case. Sitting on Misa-Misa's bed.

Fighting with Raito. The names and numbers. Raito. Sweets. Raito. Sweets on Raito...Damn it wait. L had never seen that.

Dieing. Oh, L remembered dieing quite vividly.

But L remembered that time he had spent chained to Raito and how he was slightly different.

L would have him again, most diffenatly.

11:59pm.

Math, time. Same measurement, never changed. But Raito seemed to screw with

precision. His algorithms.

Thirty seconds.

L wondered about what if he had given it up before this.

Twenty.

L looked at the red line ticking.

Suddenly, he turned and raced through the door.

Turn a hallway.

Thirteen seconds.

'I want to see. Even though nothing will really happen outside, it's irrational, illogical, it doesn't matter' L thought even as he raced through the door.

There, Raito lay asleep. His hair all over the pillow, his jaw clenched. He looked more angry asleep than when he was awake. He looked so paranoid. It was sad

to see. Three seconds.

One.

As it turned midnight, Raito suddenly relaxed, his jaw slacking, body shifting. He

melted to his sheet. His hands opened, a fragile sleeping piece of stained glass.

L placed his pale palm against the other mans. (L found it strange to call Raito a man, thought he'd never ever seemed to _really _ be a child. But L did see him

as one.) He lightly traced along, working gently

to intertwine with him.

Raito shifted, to face L. He half cuddled his hand.

L almost laughed.

L sat down.

When Raito woke up, L slipped out of his grasp. Just like Raito might have.

Except Raito wouldn't have. He couldn't have.

Raito would have maybe screamed.

Except he couldn't see it was L.

He would have screamed if he had been awake when L leaned down.

L couldn't breath. His hair barely reached Raito's face as he came slowly closer.

Closer.

Closer.

L kept thinking he wasn't really. Trying to kiss Raito.

While he was sleeping.

He almost was to his mouth...

And he stopped.

He couldn't. He wanted Raito to be there.

Wither it was real or not, he had to be there.

So he leaned his forehead against Raito's mouth.

Because he would have him.

Raito had to belong to somebody.

It had to be him.

But first he had to fix him.

It was funny, because L never thought about suspects like this before.

But L didn't think about anything when he climbed into the bed next to Raito's.

L was feeling juvenile. So what if he wanted Raito to scream and freak out a tad when he woke up?


	6. Chapter Uppiesign

**Disclaimer: It's okay I don't have DN, because I have LOVE...I'M SO SAD.**

**I'm actually dead, so that's why I was late.**

**Pairings:Lxlight, others I want to SURPRISE THESE POTATOES.  
><strong>

**Please review, otherwise I'm late. (I was actually waiting for a review to do more...but I went with update alerts. Heeh)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Raito woke up the next day, he completely believed he was still chained to L.<p>

What other explanation was there for L to be in his bed, under his covers?

"L?" Raito asked, before he was more awake.

"Yes." L stated simply, leaning up.

"I'm not Kira. I'm in the hospital. Why?" Raito asked, trying to be more awake.

"Don't think to hard Raito-kun." L sighed, slinking out of his side of the hospital bed.

"I'm taking offense to that."

"And you are vocalizing your feelings? Why so? Is there a psychological-"

L didn't finish his sentence as Raito punched him in the face.

Hard. Very, very hard.

And so, L kicked Raito's jaw.

Raito grunted, and lunged forward. L moved with him, using his momentum against him.

They landed in a heap on the floor, and two heads smashed together.

L flipped him over, grunting quietly.

"Now then, you really never do learn, do you?" asked L.

Raito almost screamed in frustration, wriggling up at L, who had pinned him.

"You just made me-"

"Don't be childish, I didn't make you do anything."

"That's just the thing! You did!" Raito yelled.

It echoed down the white walls of the hospitals, the channels and passages empty and clean.

It was quiet in that room, the walls seeming to whisper at them, the floor shining.

L slowly got off him. He walked, in his normal hunched position, slowly away.

"I did not. I could not...even try to." L said, pronouncing every word as clearly as he could, as he turned around. His head as bent, his black hair covering his eyes.

Too slowly.

"I'm not stupid! I am a genius, like you!"

L smiled, a little scarily.

"You are, aren't you? We could talk. If only you would grow up, maybe listen to me."

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because I know what I'm doing, don't I?" L yelled. He calmed suddenly.

"Please, try to understand. And When I'm gone, try to remember what you've said here." L murmured.

L turned, then looked back and shrugged.

"I wonder if you know this could be a dream." L said, and leaned over Raito.

"This could be a beautiful" L started, stretching out beautiful, leaning closer and closer, "Dream. Don't. You. Think?"

Raito and L's faces were so close, if he shifted, or let out a breathe, they would be kissing.

"No." L said, leaning away. "Because you cannot be in less you change, but what if once your changed, You won't be you?"

"What? You? I don't quiet understand the...question..." Raito stammered.

L left.

L left.

L left.

Raito tried to think about what he had said in the hospital.

"I was trying to spite him, that's...why. I'm Kira?"

Raito half sobbed into his hands, "I'M KIRA?"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS TENSE.<strong>

**I don't have a beta, so I get worried.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter And Symbol

**Hey guys. I KNOW I'M THE WORST! I had a virius and stuff and school and like...**

**I know I'm lazy.  
><strong>

**Anywho, story is not mine...except in mah HEART.  
><strong>

**If you guys want to see anything or have any ideas I'm open to suggestions!  
><strong>

****REVIEWS MAKE ME LESS LAZAH. TELL ME WHAT YOU FEELS.****

* * *

><p>When Raito woke up, it wasn't morning. No, it must have been around midnight, hence the slight moonlight covering in the darkness outside his window. Raito woke up only because of the squeaking of wheels as another patient was rolled into his previous single room. He carefully turned his head to observe the simple scene before him. A girl who was apparently in her early twenties was unconscious on the gurney beside the also previously empty bed that had sat beside his. Her hair was a black with dark blue laced through it. She was covered in the thin white bed sheets supplied by the hospital. Her arm flopped out and her attending scrubs flinched forward, preparing to grab her, but it was a simple false alarm. The protruding right arm had a very large bruise covering it, purples, blues, and yellows, much to dark against her freakishly white skin.<p>

Raito turned his head as they lifted her and set her in the bed.

In the morning, Raito sat up, only to find, yet again, someone was sitting next to him on his bed. However, it was not L, much to his….disappointment? No, Raito was not disappointed that his "captor" was not in his bed with him. Oh lord the implications of his thoughts hounded him as he started at the girl from last night. She was sitting with her bare feet hanging off the bed, dangling longer than the hospital nightgown¸ her head tilted up and towards the only window on the side of the room.

"Good morning, Ratio." She said simply, eyes closed.

"How do you know my name? Why are you-"He began as she cut him off, turning her head with eyes still closed, a smile forming.

"It's on the card next to your bed."

Raito turned to see an envelope addressed to him on his nightstand. He believed I was L's handwriting.

He turned his head back to her. Her hair was spilling down in large, slightly wavy curls. It looked messy and tangly and almost like L's. In fact, she looked a lot like L.

She turned back towards the window. Raito reached forward to pull up his covers slightly, feeling uncomfortable and confused with this whole situation.

'Now I have a roommate. She's crazy, isn't she? She is, and so am I. So then why am I fri- wait. I am Raito; I am a genius who **does not **get frightened. No matter what.' He thought.

"Why are you here?" He asked, meaning on his bed. She, however, thought he was talking about the reason why she was in this high-end hospital when she probably looked like she should be at some Allina suicide watch.

"You know how you have friends in high places?" She asked, turning.

He snorted. "Friends. Right. I don't have friends. Besides, no matter who put me here, I'm pretty high up myself so-"He stopped himself, thinking about the attitude on life getting him here.

"Maybe friends, yes." Raito finished reluctantly.

"My 'brother' is high places." She said simply. She opened her eyes, and Raito was startled.

He assumed she would have darker eyes like L, but she had large green-gold eyes. Hazel, perhaps.

"What?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"I thought you'd look like L." He said, and then cursed his own temporary stupidity.

'This whole mess has got me out of whack.' He ranted silently.

Her eyes widened. "You know my L?"

Raito feel anger roar in his stomach and course through his veins for some unknown reason. It was a cold and piercing, and also clear. But there was another unknown emotion he had not experienced recently enough to identify, almost as if forgotten.

"**Your L? I _think_ you mean _mine._**" He said, Cleary, slowly, and angrily.

She looked taken aback, but without missing a beat leaned into his face in the same manner as L did so very often and spoke just as coolly as ever.

"I think you best be quiet till you know better."

"How is he **yours**?" he thundered back, rationality forgotten in this hazed argument.

"**_HE RAISED ME. HE IS MY BROTHER._**" She screamed in his face, running and slamming the door.

He turned and saw her try to run down the halls, tears streaming down her face.

'Jesus.' He thought as two male nurses grabbed her, and tried to sedate her.

L turned round the corner and pushed them off of her calmly, and pulled her to his chest, still hunched while standing, but hunched over her sobbing body.

He stroked her head, one hand over his chin, his thumb hovering in thought.

He closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed her back, sitting down with her.

Raito marveled at this strange sight. He seemed so very much older, more tired.

It was sickenly sad, even to the mad boy.

Of course, when sugar cubes fell out of those damned pants he always wore, Raito couldn't help but laugh in a way he hadn't in a long time.

This was no crazy laugh but a laugh at his….maybe friend.

He laughed as the girl turned and laughed at the sugar cubes, and looked at him.

A moment passed of understanding, and a look of utter surprise and happiness covered the tears marking her face.

She got up, sniffing, and told Raito,  
>"We can talk about him later."<p>

Raito looked around for L but couldn't find him in the sea of scrubs pushing them back to their room.

She grabbed his arm.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! Shoutout to my followers and reviewers and favoritors! I answer questions. oh and I like teh cliffhagers.<strong>


	8. Chapter Asterisk

**Hi guys!**

**Soon there will be...MORE CHARACTERS! YYYYAYYY! YAYYY! YAAHEYHEY-  
><strong>

**Also, I'm sorry I keep Lying. Lies. No Ryuk. Still no Yaoi...I know.  
><strong>

**But it's just...I get busy talking to my potatoes!  
><strong>

**Anywho...THIS SHIZNIT BE DISCLAIM-ED BITTTTCCCHHH.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The girl ran back into the shared room, pulling Raito along with her. She sat down on her bed and patted next her, indicating the Raito should sit beside her. He instead sat on his bed, and crossed his arms.<p>

Raito leaned forward slowly.

"What is your name?" He asked, almost aggressively.

The girl looked taken aback, and almost shocked. Her face contorted to caution and slight anger.

"We might get to that." She mumbled, looking away, her eyebrows drawn together. Exasperated, Raito leaned back on his bed, and looked around. Raito felt his stomach rumble. He had been eating now, but still very little. Raito decided not to eat again. The thought of food sickened him, the constant discomfort with his situation and general anger upset his stomach. However the lack of eating was getting to him, making him lightheaded, crabbier than usual, and weaker.

The girl looked downward, her hands clasping the bed.

"Maybe this wasn't what I thought. I probably thought wrong." She mumbled.

"What?" Raito asked, startled at the mumbles that cut through his thoughts. She stared dejectedly down at her hands. 'She's really strange. Abnormal….Which is probably why she's here. Obviously, Raito."

The hunger was getting at Raito's wit. This is probably another reason why he hasn't been eating. He was acting very irrationally lately, and it was freaking him out. He felt his control slipping on everything.

This girl had something he wanted though. And so, he shifted to her bed, and put his hand on hers.

She immediately pulled back, rubbing her hand like he had hurt her. She smiled a sort of awkward smile that reminded him of the first time L had smiled at him. Except with L he had felt very different.

She suddenly vaulted back, her hair spreading out underneath her as she lied down onto the bed.

Raito waiting a few seconds before he also leaned down to the bed beside her.

They stared at the ceiling in silence.

"I'm an orphan. I went to L's orphanage. I wasn't a very socialable kid." She said. Raito felt his ears perk up at the sound.

"I mostly stayed in my room. All of the adults were somewhat worried about me, they thought I couldn't talk. I heard them, talking to each other in whispers." She started whispering, mimicking the adults of her childhood.

"'_I saw her at night, murmuring and rubbing her head.' 'I heard the strangest of noises.' 'She never speaks in class, her papers are always pictures.' 'Aren't you the art teacher?' 'Well, yes, but her pictures just use white and gray outlining, or it's black and monochromatic. So it's __**weird.**__'"_

She shifted slightly.

"One day I heard a small blonde haired kid talking to a brown haired kid. The brown haired kid was playing Mario or something, and the blonde had all this chocolate in his mouth, I barely understood him!" She laughed.

"'_Matt, L's coming today! Near is nearing his end! Awh yeah! Matt. Matty. MATTAH. MATT. GOD MATT LISTEN.'" _ She puffed out her cheeks as if chewing, laughing again. Her laughter jarred her efforts of imitating the boy and her cheeks puffed in and out while she attempted to hold the face.

She raised her hands, staring at them while she talked.

"I knew who L was. I was a gifted child; otherwise I wouldn't have been at his orphanage." Raito almost snorted. Of course he knew that. But he wouldn't want to put her off whilst she was useful to him.

Besides, this is was closer to not being-

"When he came, it was raining. But he just walked in like he didn't even notice." Raito nodded, and thought of the last day. A deathly shiver ran down his spine roughly.

"L looked up in the rain and saw me watching him. So I stared at him, not moving, wondering how old he was." She shifted again.

"L looked down and walked inside, and I kept staring out of my window. I heard footsteps up the stairs. One I hadn't heard before. I thought it might be him, but I disregarded this as silly. But then someone opened my door. I was frightened by the soft noise, and fell of the window. I scrambled back into the window, backing up all I could, breathing heavily. I shut my eyes tight." She sighed.

"When I opened my eyes, L was just squatting there on the floor, his thumb in his mouth." Her voice was filled with wonderment and awe.

"He suddenly vaulted forward, and I yelped and jumped back, not realizing in till then I had moved forward to look at him slightly. I shrank down into the cushions.

He asked if I was my name, and I nodded. He stared at me."

Raito felt anger surge through him at not hearing her name.

"He asked me if I'd like to come with him. I nodded, and started sucking my pointer finger. He smirked at me and pulled my finger out, to my chin. 'You will deform your teeth by sucking your finger.'"

She smiled.

"Then he took me away."

Ratio sat up, startled.

"What?!"

She looked at him, surprised. As if she forgot he was there while she was searching through her childhood places.

"He took me away. He lived in a big house. Correctly, we lived in the big house. With Watari, of course, but L was my big brother."

She leaned up on her elbows, her hair hanging behind her.

"He would leave, though." She sat up and hugged her knees.

"He left sometimes, and said that he had to go to bring justice to bad people. He never brought me with. He said he wanted to protect me."

Raito sat there, processing this L.

"I knew I was a secret. He sent me to as private school while he was away, but mostly he and Watari taught me. One day he called about the Kira."

Raito's eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She stared at the wall, completely lost in this realm.

"He said he couldn't come home. 'Tell no one.' He said. And I heard he was dead. On the news."

She suddenly flew up; throwing a plate a nurse had left last night for her. It shattered on the wall.

"The frigging news!" She sat again, putting her head in her hands.

"Then he came home. He said he had to pretend." She looked at him.

"You were supposed to be friends, you know. I wasn't his friend. I wasn't right, you see. I'm not right."

She sighed, lying down again.

"And now we share a room. Life, thou art a cruel, ironic bitch." Raito opened his mouth to correct her, but then closed it.

Raito thought of L, of his mouth, and then blinked rapidly.

'Well, that was seemly random. What made me think of that?"

She turned over, and made as if sleeping.

If she didn't talk to him, well, he'd just get more bored.


End file.
